My Name
by andrea mae
Summary: Lucius Malfoy's sectret bastard child and how she came to be.


My name? Well I guess you could call me Dan or Danielle Peterson. My mother's name is Elizabeth Peterson, she grew up in England. Where I am not all too sure, all she tells me is that is a place and time of the past. Now we live in America, and I am an American Witch true to the bone. My father? Well let's just say his last name is not mine. My mother says he's dead or at least she hopes he is. I have his white bold hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

I can still remember the day it happened. I was in my last year of Hogwarts and it was Christmas break. My family was away visiting my older brother in Brazil so I was left to stay with who ever was left. I sat at the Hufflepuff table in the great hall reading a book I had just gotten from my mother. Because I was so engrossed in the words I didn't see Mr. Lucius Malfoy sit down.

"Thomas Paine? Who is that?" I looked over the book and jumped back. I couldn't believe that he was any where near me. "Don't be frightened, I am not going to hurt you." I nodded and sat back down. "I see that you are not leaving for the holiday, and if you don't mind, I would like to know why."

"Because my family is going to see my brother in Brazil," I said before returning to my book.

"Would you like to come celebrate with my family?"

"I couldn't Mr. Malfoy, it wouldn't feel right."

"But I only want to make you happy, feel more cheerful during this wonderful holiday known as Christmas."

I felt my cheeks burning so I looked down at the table, trying to avoid his gaze. When I finally looked up I could barley talk. "I don't think my parents would like that Mr. Malfoy."

"Non-sense, you'll be safe. Draco would be pleased to have someone other than those two," he gave a nod of hid head towards Crabbe and Goyle, "with him. What say you?"

I smiled to myself before placing my mask of stone one once again. "That would be perfect."

The next thing I knew I was standing in the entrance way of the Malfoy manor. It was three times the size of my house and twice and beautiful. I set down my bags and made a circle just looking around. I couldn't believe how big the house was.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked with a smile.

"It is so beautiful Mr. Malfoy." I smiled then picked up her bags.

"Here let me help you," Draco said reaching for the small duffle bag that she was picking up.

"Thanks Draco," she said causally.

"The guest room by the library?" He asked tossing the bag on his back.

"I'll show her-"

"Lucius!" Mrs. Malfoy came from the sitting room.

"Come on, this way."

Crabbe and Goyle ran off to some room at the other end of the hallway, most likely the kitchen. I followed Draco up the grand staircase and down the long hall.

"How many rooms do you have here?"

"Too many to count, I knew when I was little but now I seem to have forgotten." He smiled as they walked pass the library. "I have decided that you will be far enough away from Crabbe and Goyle but close enough to my parents and my own room if something should happen."

"Are you forewarning me of something?"

"Not at all," he opened the door and let it swing all the way open. The room was huge with high ceilings. The bed was a large four poster bed with black and green silk sheets, which didn't surprise me they were a family of Slytherin's. "My room is three doors down and my parents are six. Dinner will be ready in about a hour so feel free to take a shower or bath or even take a nap. There is nothing fancy that you have to wear, jeans and a tee-shirt will do."

"Why are you so cheerful? Did you kill a Gryffindor?"

"Very funny Lizzy."

"It's Elizabeth," I said giving him a sideways glare.

"We'll see," and with that he walked out and shut the door.

I walked around looking at all the different things about the room. It really was beautiful. I finally made it to the bathroom, black marble sink tops, black and white marble floors, a four paw bath tub, a shower stall that would have fit me and four of my friends, black toilet and silver faucet, ECT. There were all different kinds of soup and smelly bath ascents. Over all it was over whelming to me and I was just swept away. I walked back to the bedroom and laid across the bed.

I woke up to the sound of the door shutting. I thought it was Crabbe or Goyle so I laid just as quiet as I could and waited. When I opened my eyes I screamed. There was Lucius Malfoy.

"Shhhh, do you want to be caught?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I own this house," he said with a twisted smile.

"No I mean right here, when I was sleeping."

"I was just watching you."


End file.
